The Heirs
by Kamelia Fira
Summary: Summary: Uchiha Sasuke putra kerajaan Uchiha, ya pewaris kerajaan Uchiha. Seharusnya dia hidup bahagia sebagai seorang pangeran di Istana bersama keluarganya. Namun bencana datang melandanya. Pamannya mengadakan konspirasi dengan membunuh keluarganya, terkecuali Sasuke dan Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Keluarga Sasuke terbunuh. Sasuke dan Kakaknya dikejar-kejar pamannya untuk dibunuh.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Heirs

Disclaimer: MK

Pair: SasuSaku and Other pairing

Genre:Romance,Fantasy,Friendship,Family,Hurt, etc.

Rated: T+

Warning: Gaje,Abal,Typo's, Ide pasaran,AU,OOC,OC,Crack pir,Bad Summary,Humor garing,Alur kecepetan,etc. Udah di ingetin ya...

.

.

.

D.L.D.R!

.

.

..oo..oo..oo..

Sinar mentari pagi, membuat seorang pemuda ini terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ngg..." Suara pemuda ini membuat pemuda di sebelahnya terganggu.

Matanya terbuka perlahan menampilkan manik onyx nya. Perlahan dia bangkit dari posisi nya, dia perhatikan sekelilingnya merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada. Sebuah laut yang luas,sekarang ia berada di pantai. Pandangan terhenti di satu sosok yang tertidur disebelahnya.

"Baka Aniki! Bangun!" tidak dapat respon dari kakak tercintanya pemuda ini-Sasuke- bangkit dari posisinya, dia menuju tepi pantai. Diambilnya air laut dan dibawanya menuju Baka Aniki-nya.

"Bangun! Tsunami! Tsunami!" Teriak Sasuke di telinga Itachi setelah menyemburkan air laut di wajah Itachi.

"APA?! TSUNAMI? MANA?" Itachi langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berlari menuju pinggir laut. Dan..

BYUUR

Itachi pun nyebur ke pinggiran laut. Terlihat Itachi sedang berusaha berenang seperti orang benan-benar terkena Tsunami.

"Hahahah... hahah." Terdengar tawaan Sasuke, membuat Itachi sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"SASUKE!" Geram Itachi, terlihat wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi dengan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri.

"Membangunkanmu..." Jawab Sasuke santai

"Tapi, caranya- Mau kemana kau, Baka Otouto" Ucapan Itachi terpotong ketika Sasuke berjalan menjauhinya.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki hutan yang ada di pulau asing tersebut,tempatnya terdampar (?) *Di kira paus, terdampar* *dichidori*#ok_balik_ke_cerita

SREK SREK

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke, tenyata kakak nya tercinta. Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Itachi, tetapi Itachi kembali memeluk lengan kanan nya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!" Bentak Sasuke karena ulah kakak nya ini.

"Aku takut... nanti kalo ada ular bagaimana? Kalau ada Harimau?" gidik Itachi, sambil membayangkan dia diterkam Harimau.

"Biar saja... Nanti kalau ada Harimau, tinggal ku serahkan saja kau pada harimau itu dan pergi dari sini." Jawab Sasuke santai, Itachi mendengarnya melotot.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tanya Itachi geram dengan perkataan adik semata wayang nya ini. "Apa kau seius?" Tanya Itachi menyusul Sasuke yang berada di depan.

"Duarius malah." Sasuke tetap memperhatikan jalannya.

GGRRR GGRRR

Terdengar suara geraman Harimau membuat Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke tak menyahut, Karena sejujurnya dia pun tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

SRKK SRKK

Terlihat Harimau itu keluar dari semak semak, Itachi menelan ludah melihat Harimau itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang 'cool' nya padahal hatinya berdebar debar. Apakan ini yang namanya cinta? #plakk #ditabok #abaikan

Mereka hanya pasrah sekarang, Sasuke dan Itachi memejamkan matanya. Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tidak merasa kan apu pun.

"Sasuke apakah dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Itachi sedikit berbisik.

"Belum." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Dia bisa menjawab seperti itu karena dia sudah membuka matanya.

"Jadi, kenapa dia tidak menerkam kita?" Tanya Itachi masih setia menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Makanya, buka mata mu!" Perlahan tapi pasti Itachi membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengernyit melihat ada 3 gadis di depan Harimau itu. Dan... Harimau itu duduk dengan tertunduk? Seakan menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Dan yang membuat mereka heran, memangnya ada manusia yang tinggal di pulau ini?

Terlihat gadis-gadis itu menatap mereka heran, sontak Itachi langsung melepas kan pelukannya pada lengan sasuke. Terlihat salah satu gadis di antara mereka, menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Ahhh~ maaf ya... Kitty memang begitu, tidak terlalu ramah pada orang asing." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum sampai menyembunyikan matanya dibalik kelopak mata nya.

"Kitty?" Tanya Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Nama Harimau ini Kitty, Baka." Sasuke memandang sengit gadis dengan manik ruby yang menyebut dirinya 'bodoh' dan di balas dengan tatapan dingin dari gadis itu.

"Harumi! Kau harus ramah sedikit dengan orang baru." Gadis dengan surai blonde sepundak itu menegur teman nya yang bernama Harumi itu.

"Ahhh~ terserahlah. Kau sangat merepotkan Hana." Gadis yang bernama Harumi itu berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan mereka tetapi tiba tiba ada dua gadis yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Haru-nee, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya gadis dengan kulit putih nan mulus ini. Harumi menatap Sakura,Sasuke,dan Itachi bermaksud menjelaskan pada adik temannya ini dengan isyarat mata, tetapi yang ada dia tidak mengerti.

"Ng? Maksudmua apa sih Haru-nee?" Tanya gadis itu mendesak, Harumi hanya mendengus pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kimi-chan ini bagaimana sih! Maksud Haru-nee itu mereka adalah pendatang baru." Jelas Midori gadis disebelah Kimiko. Kimiko terlihat berpikir mencerna penjelasan Midori.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia berpikir kalau ditunggu mungkin sampai besok baru selesai, kita tinggalkan saja dia disini." Ajak Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi, Sakura mengangguk.

"Midori, tolong masukkan Kitty ke dalam kandang nya." Perintah Sakura,dengan segera Midori memasukkan Harimau itu kedalam kandangnya.

Sakura berjalan ddi depan mereka, memasuki hutan itu semakin dalam. Sebenarnya ada rasa gelisah pada Sasuke dan Itachi taku takut mereka dijadikan makan malam oleh orang orang tadi. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti, menggeser batu besar yang ada di depannya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat itu. Tiba-tiba tembok besar disebelah kanan Itachi terbuka.

Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Tetapi Sasuke dan Itachi masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Hey, ayo masuk!" Panggil Sakura. Dengan ragu Itachi dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Awalnya Sasuke kira ruangan itu kecil dan sempit, tetapi dugaan nya salah. Ruangan ini besar dan megah. Sakura memanggil gadis yang terlihat seperti sedang membersihkan dapur.

"Aki-nee, kita kedatangan orang baru." Jelas Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Wah... Benarkah, Saku-chan?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi." Itachi membungkuk memberi salam, karena Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa Itachi menginjak kaki Sasuke. Sasuke meringis.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura mengernyit mendengar nama clan yang mereka sandang.

"Tunggu... Uchiha... Kerajaan Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura menatap dua pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk.

"Astaga! Itachi-nii! Sasuke-kun!"Teriak Sakura gaje dan langsung memeluk Itachi.

"Hn. Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian lupa pada ku?" Tanya Sakura sedih. "Aku Sakura."Lanjut Sakura.

Itachi membulatkan matanya." Apa?! Sakura? Haruno Sakura?!" Tanya Itachi penasaran. Sakura mengangguk. Itachi memeluk Sakura erat. Ok,sekarang mereka seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainan nya kembali.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Sakura dan Itachi melepaskan pelukan mereka ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke pun menatap Sakura seakan meminta penjelasan begitu pula Itachi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Protes Sakura.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya cengengesan.

"Pokoknya kita harus saling menceritakan." Perintah Sasuke.

"Nanti malam saja aku ceritakan. Sekarang Aki-nee tolong temani Itachi-nii berkeliling dan tunjukkan kamarnya. Sasuke-kun ikut aku." Aki dan Itachi mulai berkeliling rumah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura pun begitu.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat diwaktu yang sama...

"Hiks... Hiks.." Terdengar isakan kecil dari seorang gadis yang tengah dalam pelukan seorang pemuda.

Tak terdengar apa pun kecuali isakan tangis dari gadis bermanik onyx itu, pemuda yang tenagh memeluk gadis itu hanya memeluk gadis itu tanpa protes.

"Shhhtt...berhentilah menangis, Saita-chan." Pemuda itu menenangkan gadis yang bernama Saita itu.

"Ta... tapi... tapi kenapa mere...mereka meninggalkanku? Kakashi... Hikss Hikss" Pemuda yang bernama Kakashi itu terdiam sebentar.

"Aku yakin, mereka bukan meninggalkanmu hanya saja mereka tidak tahu jika kamu masih hidup." Kakashi terus berusaha menenangkan Saita.

Beberapa menit kemudian tangisan Saita berhenti.

"Apakah kau sudah lebih tenang Saita-chan?" Tanya Kakashi setelah isakan Saita mulai tak terdengar. Saita mengangguk.

"Baiklah,Ayo ikut aku." Saita hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat terpencil. Walaupun terpencil tetapi pemandangan di daerah itu tidaklah kumuh tetapi sangan indah. Sungai yang jernih kini berada dihadapan Saita, tak jauh dari sana ada gubuk kecil. Kelihatannya gubuk itu sangat terawat, dan disamping gubuk itu ada pohon sakura. Saita tersenyum sumringah melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Kakashi, kita ada dimana?" Tanya Saita.

"Disini tempat ku tinggal, sebelum aku menjadi pelayan di kerajaan." Saita menganggukkan kepalanya dan ber'oh'ria

Saita berjalan menuju gubuk kecil itu, diperhatikannya gubuk itu.

"Kakashi, sepertinya gubuk ini sangat terawat." Saita terus memperhatikan gubuk itu.

"Ya. Karena masih ada kakak ku yang tinggal disini." Kakashi berjalan mendekati gubuk itu dan melewati Saita. Diketuk nya pintu gubuk itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?" Tanya suara dari dalam gubuk.

"Ini aku Kakashi, Rin-nee." Jawab Kakashi dari luar rumah.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah tetapi pintu gubuk itu terbuka.

"Ohhh Kakashi aku kira siapa." Terlihat Kakashi dan Kakak nya berbincang sebentar dan Rin-kakaknya Kakashi- mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah Saita.

"Saita-sama..." Ujar Rin membungkukkan badannya. Saita sedikit kaget dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ayolah... Aku tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu, anggap saja aku seperti orang biasa." Mohon Saita.

"Tapi-" Ucapan Rin terpotong ketika Kakashi memberi isyarat padanya untuk menuruti keinginan Saita. "Baiklah." Rin hanya menghela nafas.

Saita tersenyum sumringah dan berlari menuju Rin, dan memeluk Rin.

"Rin-nee. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Rin tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk, Saita semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"sebaiknya aku siapkan kamar dulu untukmu." Saita melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Rin masuk kedalam gubuk.

..oo..oo..oo..

Saita menghirup udara malam. Ini baru pertama kalinya Saita keluar dari istana.

"Kau menyukainya?" Suara Kakashi mengejutkan Saita dari kegiatannya.

"Eh? Ehmmya. Disini sangat sejuk." Saita memandangi bintang di langit luas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya. Saita berusaha berbalik tetapi tidak bisa, dapat dilihatnya wajah tampan Kakashi yang membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"K-kakashi... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ok, sekarang Saita sangat gugup.

"Sudah 2 tahun kita menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih tetapi baru kali ini kita berpelukan." Wajah Kakashi terlihat sangat sendu. Tangan Saita terulur mengusap pipi kanan Kakashi.

"Gomenne..." Kakashi menggelang dan menggenggam tangan Saita yang mengelus pipinya. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Saita, berusaha menghapus jarak diantara mereka, 4 inci... 2 inci...

"Ehmm" Deheman seseorang membuat mereka tersadar dan langsung menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Rin-nee!" Wajah Kakashi dan Saita sudah sangat merah. Bagaimana tidak, kegiatan mesum mereka dipergoki seseorang.

"Saita-chan, sebaiknya kau tidur. Bukankah besok kalian akan pergi pagi-pagi?" Pertanyaan Rin membuat Saita mengernyit. Saita menatap kakashi meminta penjelasan.

"Ya. Besok pagi kita akan pergi dari sini. Tadi aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada temanku, besok pagi kita akan ketempatnya." Jelas Kakashi. Saita hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ok, baiklah. Terima kasih, Kakashi... kun?" Kakashi tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suffix yang ditambahkan pada namanya.

"Douittashimashite." Ujar Kakashi samar.

Saita berjalan menuju gubuk, tetapi langkahnya terhenti. Dia berbalik menghadap Kakashi dan berlari ke arah Kakashi. Dipeluknya Kakashi erat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kakashi.

"Aishiteru. Dan... Oyasumi" Setelah membisikkan itu Saita langsung berlari kedalam gubuk. Sayangnya Saita sudah masuk kedalam gubuk, seharusnya ia melihat wajah Kakashi yang memerah karna kalimat yang dia ucapkan nya.

"Ck, ck,ck. Baru kali ini aku liat wajah mu memerah karna seorang gadis." Ejek Rin, yang akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah menjadi saksi bisu adik dan kekasih nya itu.

"Nee-san!" Mendengarkan bentakan Kakashi, Rin lari kedalam gubuk dengan mengejek Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum meliat kakak nya itu, dia sangat rindu masa kecil nya dimana keluarganya masih utuh.

.

.

Sedangkan Saita, didalam kamar dia terus merutuki dirinya. Menyesali dengan apa yang dia perbuat. Tetapi disamping itu semua ada rasa senang juga pada hati Saita. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada kekasihnya,Kakashi.

Karna sudah terlalu lelah dengan kegiatannya hari ini, tanpa sadar Saita terlelap dan mulai menjelajah di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaa~ mohon maaf kan saya atas ke-gaje-an fic ini.

Soalnya saya membuatnya diwaktu saya lagi tidak enak badan *minna:alah alasan*

Ok minna, aku minta saran dan kritiknya ya...

Atas perhatiannya dan yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF gaje ini...

Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sedangkan Saita, didalam kamar dia terus merutuki dirinya. Menyesali dengan apa yang dia perbuat. Tetapi disamping itu semua ada rasa senang juga pada hati Saita. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada kekasihnya,Kakashi.

Karna sudah terlalu lelah dengan kegiatannya hari ini, tanpa sadar Saita terlelap dan mulai menjelajah di alam mimpi.

Title: The Heirs

Disclaimer: MK

Pair: SasuSaku and Other pairing

Genre:Romance,Fantasy,Friendship,Family,Hurt, etc.

Rated: T+

Warning: Gaje,Abal,Typo's, Ide pasaran,AU,OOC,OC,Crack pir,Bad Summary,Humor garing,Alur kecepetan,etc. Udah di ingetin ya...

.

.

.

D.L.D.R!

.

.

..oo..oo..oo..

"SAKURA!" Teriak gadis bermanik violet ini memanggil kembarannya. Karira-gadis itu-, berlari menuju ke tempat dimana kembarannya berada.

"Ck. Kau ini berisik sekali sih." Celetuk Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan gadis ini.

Karira menatap Sasuke tajam tetapi tatapan berubah menjadi menyelidik.

"Sakura, siapa dia? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan dia." Selidik Karira.

"Dia Sasuke-kun, Karira." Wajah Karira terlihat berbinar-binar dan dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aha!" mendengar jawaban kembarannya wajah Sakura berbinar-binar. "Sasuke, siapa ya?" Semua yang ada di meja makan sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Karira.

"Karira, kalau tidak tahu kenapa mengucapkan 'Aha!' sih?" Tanya Asami sebal dengan Karira.

"Asami-nee, kenapa jadi kau yang kesal sih? Urusi saja tuh pacarmu." Karira mengerucut kan bibirnya dan melirik Sasori. Sedangkan Asami wajahnya bersemu merah.

"K-karira... kau-" Ucapan Acapan Asami dipotong oleh keluhan Shikamaru.

"Hoam...Ck. Kalian ini merepotkan sekali." Keluh Shikamaru.

"Iya, Shika-kun... kita ke halaman belakang saja yuk." Kimiko menarik tangan Shikamaru, tetapi Shikamaru masih tak bergerak. Tapi Shikamaru langsung melepaskan genggaman Kimiko. Kimiko cemberut melihat itu.

Diantara mereka semua yang paling tenang adalah MidoNeji, lihat bukannya melihat situasi mereka malah main suap-suapan.

"HOI!" Teriak semua yang ada di meja makan minus Midori dan Neji tentunya. Midori dan Neji terkejut, lihat makanan yang seharusnya Midori masukkan kedalam mulut Neji, malah masuk kedalam hidung Neji. Semua yang melihatnya tertawa, tetapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Neji, langsung berlari ke kamar mandi disusul oleh Midori.

"Hushh... Kalian ini, kasihan Neji-kun tau..." Ujar Hana dengan nada mengasihani tetapi masih terkikik geli.

"Hidangan makan malam sudah selesai..." Terdengar suara Hidan dari arah dapur menuju ruang makan, tetapi dia tidak sendiri. Ada Harumi dan Namine yang membantunya membawakan hidangan makan malam ke meja makan. Harumi dan Namine meletak kan makanan nya diatas meja makan.

Hidan berjalan mendekati Hana dan memberikan sepiring spagetti.

"Ini spesial untuk Hana-chan..." Ujar Hidan genit, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan langsung mendorong Hidan. Untung Hidan dan spagetti nya tidak jatuh. Hidan bernafas lega. Hinata menenangkan Naruto yang marah-marah pada Hidan, sedangkan Hana berusaha melerai pertengkaran kekasihnya dan kakaknya.

Dejavu. Sasori merasa kejadian ini pernah terjadi, dia teringat insiden 3 tahun lalu. Hanya saja tempat dan alasannya Naruto mendorong Hidan berbeda. Wajah Sasori terlihat sendu, Sakura yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sasori berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasori-nii, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pelan tepat di telinga Sasori. Sasori melihat kebelakang disana ada Sakura yang berdiri di belakannya.

"Aku teringat insiden 3 tahun lalu." Ucap Sasori sendu, suasana yang tadinya berisik karena pertengkaran Naruto dan Hidan menjadi hening ketika mendengar ucapan Sasori.

Tetapi keheningan itu pecah dengan suara Ashira-adiknya Sasori- yang baru saja datang.

"HAI SEMUA." Teriakan Ashira membuat semua yang ada disitu menutup telinga dan menatap Ashira tajam seolah mengatakan-kau-tidak-tau-suasana-. Ditatap seperti itu Ashira heran.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" Pertanyaan Ashira membuat mereka menghela nafas, percuma saja bicara dengannya dia tidak akan mengerti situasi.

"Tunggu,tunggu, insiden 3 tahun lalu? Maksudnya?" Pertanyaan Itachi membuat mereka menatap Itachi.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Namine balik.

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi bingung.

"Nanti saja ku jelas kan. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu." Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sekarang semuanya makan malam di meja makan kecuali Harumi dan Namine-sahabatnya Harumi-. Ya, mereka makan diruang tengah dengan membaca buku masing-masing, entah buku apa itu.

Selesai makan semuanya tidak langsung bubar, mereka ingin mengetahui alasan Sasuke dan itachi sudah sampai disini. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Itachi yang ingin mengetahui mengapa Sakura dkk ada disini. Mereka semua pergi ke ruang tengah untuk membicarakannya.

"Ok, sekarang kalian yang cerita pertama." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sakura menarik nafas dalam dalam kemudian menceritakannya.

-FLASBACK ON-

Normal POV

Hari ini, tanggal 28 Maret adalah hari ulang tahun ke-17 Putri kembar Kerajaan Haruno. Semua Kerajaan diundang termasuk Kerajaan Uchiha, Sabaku, Akasuna, Nara, Hyuuga, dan Uzumaki.

"Selamat ya... Sakura-chan... Karira-chan" Ucapan selamat terus terdengar oleh dua gadis musim semi ini.

"Hah~ Sakura-chan, acara ini sangat membosankan." Keluh pemuda bermanik shappire ini.

"Oh ayolah Naruto, nikmati sedikit pesta ini." Ujar pemuda dengan helaian panjang berwarna coklat.

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sakura dan Karira yang melihat nya tertawa ringan. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahu Sakura, Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk gadis dengan manik Hazel itu erat.

"Ashira... aku sangat merindukanmu..." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm. Kau tak merindukan ku?" Tanya lelaki di sebelah gadis bernama Ashira tadi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau yang paling ku rindukan." Ketika Sakura dan Sasori sedang berpelukan tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong Sakura.

"Misi dong... Aku juga ingin memeluk Sasori-nii." Ucap Karira sembari memeluk Sasori erat.

"Ck,ck,ck, Karira kau masih saja ke-kanak-kanak-kan." Sasori mengelup rambut Karira lembut.

"Huh, biar saja." Ujar Karira acuh.

"Karira-nee... Ayolah gantian, aku juga mau memeluk Sasori-nii." Rengek Kimiko-adiknya Sakura dan Karira-

Trio Haruno ini memang sangat dekat dengan Duo Akasuna, apalagi dengan Sasori. Mereka menganggap Sasori adalah kakak mereka.

"Kimi-chan... peluk aku saja." Ashira merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Kimiko.

"Ashira-chan..." Kimiko berlari memeluk Ashira.

Mereka berbincang-bincangbegitu juga dengan Sakura,Karira dan Sasori. Mereka sampai tidak sadar dengan kehadiran pangeran mahkota Kerajaan Sabaku dan Kerajaan Nara.

"Ehmm..." Deheman pemuda dengan helaian merah darah ini mengintrupsi perhatian mereka. Melihat mereka membuat Sakura dkk berbinar, apalagi Kimiko yang melihat Shikamaru.

"Shika-kuuuun..." Kimiko langsung berlari menuju Shikamaru bermaksud memeluknya tetapi shikamaru malah bergeser menghindari Kimiko. Semua yang ada disitu kaget.

BRRUUK

"Ck, Kimi-chan kalo jalan tuh liat-liat dong..." Protes gadis yang ditabrak Kimiko. Ternyata gadis itu adalah adik dari pangeran mahkota Kerajaan Sabaku, Sabaku Harumi.

"Hehehe maaf Harumi-chan, habisnya Shika-kun tadi menyingkir jadi kau deh yang kena." Semua yang ada disiu tertawa melihat tingkah Kimiko dan Harumi.

"Kau tak apa, Harumi-sama?" Tanya gadis disebelah Harumi-Namine-. Namine adalah pelayan sekaligus sahabat baik Harumi. Harumi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ehm, Karira, Sakura. Selamat ulang tahun." Gaara akhirnya membuka mulut, setelah berdiam diri sedari sampai disini. Karira dan Sakura hanya terseyum manis mewaliki kata 'Terima Kasih'.

Mereka mulai asyik berbincang lagi sedangkan Gaara mengajak Shikamaru berbicara.

"Shikamaru..." Panggil Gaara.

"Apa?" Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Gaara, Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Iya. Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat keberadaan Kerajaan Uchiha." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Maukah kau menyelidiki nya?" Tanya Gaara. Sikamaru mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Mereka pun langsung pergi keluar istana bermaksud menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Harumi yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kakak nya dengan Shikamaru mengikuti Gaara dan Shikamaru, tetapi dia tidak sendiri dia bersama Namine. Mereka berani mengikuti Gaara dan Shikamaru karena mereka pandai berkelahi, kalau tidak mereka tidak akan berani keluar istana tanpa pengawasan pengawal.

Sekarang merekaberada di desa, di desa pun ikut merayakan ulang tahun putri mereka.

"Gaara, apa kau melihat prajurit Kerajaan Uchiha?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit berbisik. Gaara mengangguk.

"Ya. Jumlah nyacukup banyak, tetapi untuk apa mereka melakukan itu? Perasaan ku mulai tidak enak." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku juga." Ujar Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat 2 prajurit Kerajaan Uchiha menyeret 2 warga desa dan dibawa ke tempat yang sepi. Gaara dan Shikamarru langsung menysul mereka. Begitupula dengan Harumi danNamine.

"Hei, mau kemana kalian?!" Teriak Shikamaru kencang berhasil menghentikan langkah kedua prajurit itu.

"Kami hanya diperintahkan untuk menghancur kan acara ini dan mengurung para bangsawan di Kerajaan bawah tanah!" Kata salah satu prajurit itu.

"Baka! Kenapa kau beritahu mereka!" Kata satu prajurutnyalagi.

Prajurit yang dimarahi menepuk jidatnya. "Aduh, keceplosan lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu kedua prajurit itu saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

Tanpa aba-aba kedua prajurit itu menghunuskan pedang mereka ke arah Gaara dan Shikamaru, memuat Harumi kaget. Tetapi dengan cepat ditangkis oleh Gaara dan Shikamaru dengan pedang mereka tentunya. Harumi meghela nafas lega.

"Namine, sebaiknya kita beritahu keadaan ini pada Kerajaan." Ujar Harumi.

"Aku setuju,Ayo!" Ajak Namine. Tetapi ketika mereka berbalik jalan mereka dihadang oleh dua prajurit Uchiha.

"Hahaha, mau kemana kalian?" Pertanyaan salah satu prajurit itu menyita perhatian Gaara. Gaara melihat kebelakang dan membulatkan matanya.

"Harumi!" Teriak Gaara terkejut.

"Tenang Nii-san, yang ini bisa ku atasi. Namine bantu aku." Perintah Harumi.

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun bertarung dengan sekuat tenanga, sampai akhirnya kedua prajurit itu pingsan. Mereka berbalik, ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Gaara dan Shikamaru. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat prajurit yang dilawan Gaara dan Shikamaru semakin banyak.

"Namine, sebaiknya kau beritahu teman-teman dan bawa mereka ke kapak kita! Biar aku membantu Gaara-nii dan Shika-nii" Mendengar perintah Harumi Namine hanya mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kerajaan. Sedangkan Harumi membantu Gaara dan Shikamaru melawan para prajurit Uchiha yang berusaha menjatuhkan tahta Kerajaan Haruno, Sabaku, Akasuna, Nara, Hyuuga, dan Uzumaki.

..oo..oo..oo..

Namine terus berlari menuju Kerajaan tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari kepanikannya. Ketika dia ingin memasuki kerajaan ada Hana-adiknya Naruto- yang menghentikannya.

"Nami-chan... Ada apa? Dimana Harumi-chan?" Tanya Hana yang menyadari kegelisahan Namine.

"Hana-chan... dimana Naruto-nii dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Namine berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Me-mereka ada di halaman belakang, Nami-chan. Memang nya ada apa?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hana, Namine langsung menarik tangan Hana menuju halaman belakang istana.

Sesampainya disana semuanya langsung memperhatikan Namine dan Hana yang terengah-engah akibat berlari terlalu kencang.

"Hana-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hidan-pengawal pribadi Sasori- *Author:modus aja bilang* #dibacok_Hidan

"Hidan, menyingkir kau dari Imouto-ku." Teriak Naruto langsung mendorong Hidan yang ada disamping Hana, Hidan sampai terpental akibat dorongan Naruto.

"Hana-chan... sebenarnnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu... Nami-chan yang menarikku ke sini." Ujar Hana masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Semuanya menatap Namine yang sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya. Sekarang kalian semua ikut aku ke kapal Kerajaan Sabaku." Ucapan Harumi membuat Sakura dkk mengernyit.

"Tapi... untuk apa Nami-chan?" Tanya Hinata-adiknya Neji-

"Nanti saja, begitu sampai Kapal akan kujelaskan." Semuanya masih diam ditempat. "Oh, ayolah... Aku janji."

Mereka pun langsung beranjak dari sana menuju kapal pribadi Kerajaan Sabaku. Tetapi mereka memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang Karira ambil dari kamarnya. Agar tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka,apalagi jika dilihat oleh prajurit kerajaan Uchiha.

..oo..oo..oo..

Ditempat Gaara,Harumi dan Shikamaru bertarung...

Mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan prajurit Uchiha, terlihat mereka terengah-engah. Mereka berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Kerajaan." Ajak Gaara.

"Tidak Nii-san."Tahan Harumi yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah kuperintahkan Namine untuk membawa teman-teman ke kapal kita." Jawab Harumi ketika sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Baiklah."

Ketika mereka ingin pergi, Gaara melihat salah satu pajurit Uchiha bangkit lagi dan berlari menyerang Harumi. Karena prajurit itu tepat di belakang Harumi, Gaara yang melihatnya dengan sigap bangun dari duduk nya dan melindungi Harumi dibagian belakang.

Harumi dengan gemetar berbalik melihat ke belakang, dia membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang ada dibelakangnya. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, dia kaget bukan main melihat kejadian itu. Prajurit dan Gaara terjatuh bersamaan, Gaara jatuh di pangkuan Harumi dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jag-ga... teman-tem-man... baik-baik... Uhuk... Uhuk..." Ucap Gaara terbata-bata dan terbatuk-batuk. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Gaara ketika di batuk, sedangkan Harumi hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Aku.. menya- Uhuk! Uhuk! yangimu... Shikamaru... Tolong jaga Harumi..." Shikamaru mengangguk. "Selamat tinggal." Lanjut Gaara dan perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya tertutup.

"NII-SAN!" Teriak Harumi kencang dan memeluk tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dengan menangis sambil menyebut nama kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hohoho, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Kayaknya tambah gaje ya...

Mohon maaf atas kegajean FF ini...

Special Thanks:

Atas perhatiannya dan telah membaca FF gaje ini...

Arigatou^^


End file.
